This invention generally relates to a device for retaining an electrical component in a preselected orientation relative to a circuit.
Modern vehicles include an increasingly large number of electrical and electronic components. While the introduction of these various components make vehicles more efficient and introduce the possibility for a more versatile driving experience, they introduce the problem of providing sufficient electrical connections throughout the vehicle. One aspect of the challenge to provide sufficient wiring in a vehicle is arranging the circuitry. Another is handling components such as fuses that are selectively inserted into and removed from connection with the circuitry. Complex assembly and repair operations can require handling many components such as fuses and often becomes cumbersome.
This invention provides a component retainer device that maintains the component in a selected orientation relative to the circuitry. More specifically, this invention provides a retainer that holds a fuse in a position where it is aligned with a circuit connection even though it is disconnected from the circuitry. This invention prevents the loss and mishandling of fuses especially in complex arrangements such as in an automotive vehicle.